There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,916 a method of producing a circular cross section shielded, plug and socket connector comprising an insulating wire housing having a through axial bore from which extends a plurality of notches, the notches having slots associated therewith for receiving slotted wire connecting portions of contact elements supported by a mating, insulating contact housing. In the production of the connector, insulated wire end portions of a shielded cable are inserted through the bore in the wire housing and are located in the notches. Parts of said wire end portions which project radially from the wire housing are then severed, after which the contact housing is mated with the wire housing so that the connecting portions of the contact elements are received in the slots to make electrical contact with the wire end portions in the notches. A shielding shell is then mated with the sub-assembly so provided, so as to cover the contact housing and is connected to a drain wire of the cable.